


The Plane

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a trip that is supposed to be a dream come true becomes a nightmare for our boys? Humor and angst combined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plane

The Plane  
Patt

 

Jim had bought the plane tickets to San Francisco earlier in the day and was dying to go home to tell Blair the good news. This was going to be like the honeymoon they'd never had. They’d been together for six months and were so damn busy that neither man could remember when they actually talked about having good sex. Just really fast sex. That had to stop. Jim had a plan. Jim was going to have Blair like he wanted to; this next weekend, or he was going to scream. Yup, Jim planned on a little drinking, dancing and Penis Colonada instead of Pina Colada. 

Smiling, Jim drove to the loft wondering what in the hell he'd done in his life before Blair came along. Sandburg was a life preserver for Jim’s drowning body. The big man had never been in love like this before. But damn it, he really needed to fuck Blair. And the sooner the better. 

There was a traffic accident on the way. Once Jim found out that he couldn’t help the cops on duty, he returned to his truck and got in. While Jim was sitting there listening to tunes that reminded him of Blair, he looked over the tickets. They had to fly on a small plane out of Cascade to Seattle, and then get on a big jet to San Francisco. It wasn’t exactly what he had hoped for, but the best he could do on short notice. Those small airplanes about killed the sentinel’s poor ears. He wasn’t going to complain about it one bit. No way. Things would work out just fine. Jim found himself saying, * I’m going to fuck Sandburg. Soon. Very soon. Oh god, I don’t know if I can wait that long. * 

The traffic started moving and Jim became excited just thinking about the news he had to tell his love. He hoped that Blair wouldn’t be upset about Jim taking him for granted and putting in for his vacation too. Oh hell, if he got mad at him, they’d just have some make-up sex before they left. * Ellison, you are a genius. *

When Jim walked into the loft, all was quiet and dark. Jim listened to find out where Blair was. Blair was up in bed sound asleep. * I wonder how pissed off he’d be to be woke out of a sound sleep? It’s for a good reason, right? *

Jim got ready for bed then crawled in next to Blair and pulled him into his arms. Blair stirred and said, “Where you been, big man?”

“Working on a case with Simon. He needed some help on one. Then I had to take care of some business for us. Do you want to know what it was?”

 

For an answer Jim got a very quiet snore into his face. * Shit, of all the night’s he chose to sleep, it had to be tonight? *

“I love you, Chief.” Jim said and pulled the man even closer to him and drifted off to sleep. 

When Jim woke the next morning, he knew that Blair was no longer in the loft and jumped out of bed. He saw the note next to his pillow and was instantly pissed off. He had wanted to be up before Blair to tell him the good news. This wasn’t working out. It was already going bad. Shit…

Picking up the note, he read it with a smile on his face;

Jim, 

I had some cases to work on too. I’ll see you later today. I set your alarm for 10:00. Simon said you didn’t have to be in that early because you worked the case so long. See you soon. I love you, big man. 

Love,   
Blair

When Jim got to the station he was pulled aside by Simon. “Ellison, didn’t you think it might be a good idea to ask Blair what he thought of going to San Francisco?”

“Sir?” Jim asked with a very dumb founded look on his face. 

“Well,” Simon began, “I had no idea that you didn’t tell him so I mentioned something about it and he said he wasn’t going.”

“Shit…” Jim said before he asked, “Do you know where he is now, Sir?”

“Yeah, he’s in the interrogation room with Conner. They have plans this weekend. How would I have known that?” Simon asked. 

“Fuck… Fuck… Fuck…” Jim said as he headed into the room with Conner and Blair. 

Simon watched his top detective and thought, * He’s not going to be doing much of anything as pissed off as Sandburg was. *

Jim knocked on the door and heard Conner say, “Come on in, Jim.”

Jim opened up the door, smiled at both of them and asked, “Want to go and have some lunch?”

Conner laughed and said, “Jim, you just got here, don’t you think Simon might frown on that a bit?”

“Hell no, he doesn’t mind. I have a lot of extra time to take off. Speaking of spare time, Chief, I need to ask you something.” Jim said trying like hell to keep the pleading tone out of his voice. He really didn’t want to sound that pathetic. 

“Too late Jim,” Blair complained, “everyone already knows that you put in for a vacation for me. But guess what? I’m not going.”

“Chief, why? You love San Francisco. You told me you couldn’t wait to go again.”

“Because you didn’t fucking ask me, you asshole.” Blair said as he stormed past Jim and slammed the door, as he left the interrogation room. 

Conner looked over at Jim and said, “We had plans this weekend Jim. They weren’t important plans, but they were still made about three weeks ago and Blair was angry. He’ll get over it and I’m fine to go by myself.” Then Conner got up and left the room. Jim was left standing alone, wondering what in the hell had happened here. And why didn’t he feel better about any of it? 

Jim had to go out on a call with Joel as soon as he walked into the hall, so he wasn’t able to talk to Blair. He asked Joel to drive, handing over the keys, as he dialed a number on his cell phone. 

“Sandburg” Blair answered. 

“Hi, it’s me. I wanted to tell you that I’m really sorry. If it’s okay with you, we can plan something for next weekend. I’ll just change the tickets. Whatever you want to do.”

“Jim, you’re such an asshole. I hate it that I’m so in love with you.” Blair grumbled into the phone. 

Jim smiled as he said, “I’ll see you tonight for dinner then?”

“Of course you’ll see me. It wasn’t like I was going to move out or anything.” Blair said. 

“Well, I have to get to work. I’ll talk to you later on. Bye.” Jim said hanging up his cell phone. * God, I wish I could just tell him how much I loved him whenever I wanted to. * 

Joel smiled over at Jim and asked, “So is Blair going to forgive you?”

Jim looked at Joel and said, “Does everyone know about us?”

“Of course we know. We are detectives, you know.” Joel said laughing. “Now call and tell him you love him. I know you wanted to.”

Jim was embarrassed but picked up the cell phone and did just that. He felt a lot better once that was done. Jim had this fear that he wouldn't say it some day and never get another chance. 

Jim and Joel worked the case until the Feds moved in on it. This was the fourth murder with the same M.O. so now it was considered a serial crime. The men were actually grateful. It was so gruesome that they didn’t mind giving it up one bit. 

When they got back to the station, they finished up their paperwork, and both men walked down to their cars to leave for the evening. Joel smiled at Jim and said, “Good luck with getting Blair to forgive your butt.”

“Thanks, Joel. He’ll forgive me, he loves me.” Jim said beaming and practically ran to his truck for the ride home. Once inside of the pickup he dialed the loft and when Blair picked up he said, “Want me to pick up dinner?”

“Who's this?” Blair asked coyly. 

“Very funny, Chief.” Jim said laughing. “Do you want food or not?”

“Yeah, Thai sounds good. You know what I like.”

“In that case I’ll hurry home.”

Both men hung up the phone with great plans in their minds. When Jim got home, he'd no sooner set the food on the counter and Blair was in his arms. 

“Don’t ever go and make decisions for me without asking me. Do you understand?”

“Yeah, I do. I’m really sorry, Chief.”

“Well, I’m going to forgive you this time because as I said earlier I love ya.”

“So what do you think about next weekend? That good for you?” Jim asked hopefully. 

“Nope. I told Conner I had to go with my man.”

“Shit, she knows too, doesn’t she? I think they all know about us.”

“Jim, does that bother you?

“Nah. Just wondering how they know is all.”

“Duh, it might be because we’re in love, you lug.”

“Oh I love when you sweet talk me, my love bug.”

“Hey, don’t be calling me bug. People might get the wrong impression about that.”

Jim pulled back and said, “What do you mean by that?”

“You know as in bug fuck. You know, a guy with a small pecker.”

“No, I’ve never heard that one. Don’t worry Chief, you never have to worry about anyone saying anything like that about you.”

They both sat down to eat dinner but once they had some food for energy, Blair pushed Jim up against the wall of the living room and undid his jeans. Once they were unzipped, he opened them up and pulled them down past Jim’s knee’s. Jim was already hard. Blair loved when he could do that to Jim without even touching him. Next, he pulled down Jim’s boxer’s and looked at Jim’s proud cock standing at attention. Blair took him into his mouth and began sucking, chewing and biting knowing it drove Jim about wild with need. When he started rubbing Jim’s opening with his finger, Jim came with a loud yell. There was no warning. As Blair let the big man’s cock slip out of his mouth, Jim slid down the wall until he was on the floor. He pulled Blair into his arms and said, “I love you, Chief.”

“I know you do man but can we continue this upstairs. It’s too fucking cold on the floor.”

Jim got up and helped Blair up. They walked up stairs where he did the very same thing to Blair and Blair came as quickly as Jim had done just moments ago. 

Curled up in Jim’s arms, Blair asked, “What time do we leave on Friday for Frisco?”

Our flight leaves at 7:00, so we need to check in by 6:15 at the latest. Okay?”

“Okay. Only one more day, man. This is going to be great. I love you, Jim.”

“Back at you, Blair. Sleep well.”

The following day went fast and smooth. Both men got off as soon as they could, so they could pack and get to bed early. They knew that they had to get up very early, not that they were complaining.

At 4:00, Jim woke without an alarm, because he wanted to be ready for the big trip. He found himself getting so excited, he felt like a youngster again. * Ellison, you're such a sap. You have it soooooo bad. *

He got into the shower first, so that Blair could sleep in for awhile longer. While he was shaving, the phone rang and before he could get to it, the answering machine went off. Picking the phone up before someone started talking and woke Blair, Jim answered, “Ellison.”

 

“Mr. Ellison?” A young sounding woman asked. 

“Yes?” Jim answered. 

“I’m calling from Delta to let you know that there have been some engine problems with the plane so your flight has been moved from 7:00 to 12:00 noon. I’m sorry for the inconvience but we need to do repairs and it’s best taken care of down here. 

“Duh, you think?” Jim asked sarcastically. 

“Mr. Ellison, do you understand what I’m saying?”

“Lady, do I sound like a stupid man? Of course I understand what you’re saying. I just don’t have to like it. So we’re not leaving for five hours. What about the connecting flight? The one in Seattle?”

“That has been redone as well. You’ll be catching a new flight in Seattle and will arrive in San Francisco at 9:00 this evening.” The woman went on to say. 

“You’ve got to be joking?” Jim said. 

“No, Mr. Ellison, I assure you, I’m not joking. So we’ll see you here in five hours for check-in and new ticket assignments.”

“Fine, we better be sitting together that’s all I have to say.” Jim growled. 

“We’ll do our best, sir.”

“Yeah, well it had better be good enough.” Jim said angrily. 

When he hung up the phone, Blair was standing on the stairs naked. Jim got hard instantly just looking at him. He wasn’t going to wait any longer. That’s all there was to it. 

Jim grabbed a hold of Blair and pulled him back up the stairs and pushed him onto the bed. 

“Jim, what the fuck's going on?”

“Chief, I want you to fuck me, I really need it. I feel like I’m going to kill someone right now. It might relax me.”

“Jim, we’ve never discussed it. Why today? Shit, is that what this weekend was supposed to be about? You wanted me to fuck you?”

“Well, more or less.” Jim said kissing Blair’s full lips. 

“Oh I see. You wanted to fuck me. Right?”

“Right. Is there anything wrong with that?” Jim asked trying to stay calm. 

“Not a thing, hot stuff.” Blair said as he pulled Jim’s clothes off him and started doing wonderful things to Jim’s body. “Jim, do you have any type of lube?”

“Yeah, right here. Jim reached into his nightstand and pulled out the lube that he'd just put there the other day. Blair got between Jim’s legs and started licking Jim’s cock until Jim had his legs pulled apart as far as he could manage it. Then Blair coated a finger and told Jim what he was doing as he pushed into Jim’s opening. Jim tensed up for a second, but after a few more, started relaxing. Before long, he was moving his ass on Blair’s finger like the slut he was. Blair knew he was, he just needed a small push. Blair continued to suck and lick Jim’s cock and he slid in the second finger. Again, Jim slowed down a little, but Blair kept sucking until Jim relaxed and was begging for more. Before long, Jim was begging for Blair to fuck him. 

“Jim, this is going to hurt. We’ll go real slow and take it easy, okay?”

“Yeah, baby, just do it.” Jim said thrashing his head from one side of the pillow to the other. 

“On your side, okay? They say that’s easier.” Blair said. 

Jim rolled to his side and Blair positioned himself just right and then put on plenty of lube and started pushing into Jim’s body. Jim felt like he was going to bust apart but Blair sensed the pain and tenseness and moved very slowly. Finally, Jim said, “More baby. Give me more.”

Blair moved in more and kissed Jim’s back as he was moving. This time Jim pushed back as Blair was pushing in. Jim found out that the pain wasn’t as bad if he kept the pressure coming from inside too. When Blair’s balls were resting on Jim’s ass, Blair just held still until he got the okay from Jim. 

“Come on, Chief, fuck me. Fuck me hard.” Jim said as he pushed back onto Blair’s cock. 

Blair didn’t have to be told more than once. He started pounding into Jim like there was no tomorrow. “Blair, I need more. Baby, help me.”

Blair reached around and started stroking Jim off as he kept pounding and found Jim’s pleasure spot at the same time. He’d never heard Jim howl like that but it was worth it. Blair almost came from Jim’s sound alone. Then Blair hit it four more times while pulling on Jim’s cock and Jim came with a very loud yell. Blair pushed into Jim three more times and he came into Jim’s body. Once they were done, Jim leaned back on Blair and fell asleep. 

Blair just lay there and couldn’t think of anything but how great it felt to be inside of Jim. Hot damn but he felt good. As he started shrinking and sliding out of Jim’s body, he got up for a wash cloth. Blair cleaned both of them off and fell asleep in Jim’s arms after Jim said, “Thank you, baby. That felt great. I liked that a lot.” All Blair could say as he fell asleep was, “Good, because I plan on doing that to you a lot.” 

When they woke up two hours later, they showered and got ready to go to the airport. Jim kept kissing Blair. Blair couldn’t believe how lovey dovey Jim was being. Geeze, if he’d known all it would take was that, he’d have fucked him a long time ago. 

Now, if the rest of the plans would just go right, that would be nice. 

 

Friday 11:00

Jim and Blair were standing in a line at Delta for their new flight arrangements to be taken care of. Once they got up there, things were going very smoothly. In fact, almost too smoothly. Jim seemed worried to Blair. 

The went to their gate and waited with the other passengers. Blair sat down and watched as his love just stood and paced in front of the windows. “Jim,” Blair said quietly, “why aren't you sitting down?”

“Why do you think, Einstein?” Jim looked at him grimly. 

“Oh shit.” Blair said jumping up and going to Jim’s side. “Did I hurt you this morning?”

“No,” Jim reassured him, “I’m going to feel it for the rest of the day, is all.”

“Thank god. I thought I hurt you. I'd never have forgiven myself.”

“Chief, you’re a little on the dramatic side, don’t you think?”

An announcement was made telling them it was time to get on the plane. Blair smiled at Jim and said, “Now remember, Jim, if you need to get off, just Deplane, Deplane.” 

“Oh you are quite the comedian today, aren’t you?”

“Well, just trying to brighten your day, big man. That’s all.”

Once they were settled in their seats, the plane was getting ready to take off and Jim looked out the window and jumped up and yelled for the steward that was standing close by. 

“Can I help you, sir? You need to do your seatbelt before we can take off.”

“I’ll be glad to do my seatbelt as long as you get my fucking bag on the plane.” Jim said angrily. 

“What do you mean, sir?” the steward asked, confused. 

Jim looked at him, seeing his nametag said Bob. He was getting more pissed off by the moment and said, “Bob, they just drove off with my bag on the luggage cart. What’s up with that?”

“Sir, first of all, you wouldn’t be able to see that. Secondly, why would they leave only your bag?”

“That’s what I’m asking you. I want to know why my bag isn’t on this flight. And I could too see it. I saw it out the window. I’m not an idiot.”

The Stewardess, whose name was Tammy, came over and said, “Bob, do you need some help here?”

“Yes, this man seems to think his bag was left on the cart for some reason.” Bob said. 

“Let me run and check with them on the phone.” She said as she walked away. 

Jim glared at Bob and said, “You wait and see, it’ll still be off the plane. I’m telling you. Want to bet money on it?”

“No, sir, I don’t.” Bob said. 

“Just what I figured, chicken shit.” Jim growled under his breath. 

“Jim, what's wrong with you?” Blair asked. 

“It doesn’t piss you off that they delayed our flight? That they are leaving my bag in Cascade and I won’t be here with it?” Jim asked sarcastically. 

Blair leaned into Jim and said, “Jim, settle down, or you won’t be getting anything when we get to Frisco. Do you understand?”

“Yeah, I understand.” Jim said looking out the window, trying to take in calming breaths. 

Tammy walked up to the two men and said, “Sir, you were right, they did have a bag. They said they are over the weight restrictions and had to leave it behind.”

“That's fucking bullshit. Take someone else’s off. I want mine on here.” Jim spit out angrily. 

“We’re getting ready to leave, sir. Your bag will be following on the next flight. Not to worry.” Tammy said, as Bob grinned evilly over her shoulder. Jim knew that was a terrible thing to hear. The last time someone told him not to worry, he was the sorriest person on the face of the earth. 

Blair leaned into him and said, “Buckle your seatbelt, Jim, and I’ll let you do me twice when we get there. How does that sound?”

“Fuck…” Jim said as he became instantly hard. * Oh great, I get to travel this whole way with a sore ass and a hard on confined under my jean zipper. *

Blair got out a book and relaxed into Jim’s body and started reading. “Sandburg, do I look like a fucking plane pillow?”

“Fuck you, Ellison. Forget what I just said about doing me twice.” Blair whispered as he sat up straight and pulled as far away from Jim as he could. 

“Blair, I’m just tense. I’m sorry.”

“Too late, asshole.”

“Funny you should mention that body part. That’s part of my trouble. I’m grouchy because it’s uncomfortable sitting in this plane seat after what we did this morning.”

Blair couldn’t help smiling. “Be good, or I'll go sit with someone else. Do you get that?”

“I get it, Chief. I’m sorry.” Jim said sweetly as he pulled Blair against him and leaned into the window to try and fall asleep. 

Jim found himself waking up right outside of Frisco. Blair was still sleeping. Jim smiled at the love of his life. It was like watching an angel. Jim was truly blessed and couldn't be happier about anything. 

Jim lowered his dials so it wouldn’t deafen him when they landed. Blair started waking up when the landing gear came down. He smiled at Jim and asked, “Are we here, man?”

“Yup, Chief, we’re here. Feel better after the nap?”

“Oh yeah, I feel terrific. I needed that. Besides, we’re going to be busy anyhow.” Blair said beaming at Jim. 

Once they landed, Bob walked up to them and said, “When you get to the baggage claim area, you have to report the bag missing.”

“It’s not missing, Bob. You guys fucking decided not to take it with us.” Jim said trying to stay calm. 

“Sir, please stay calm and tell them all about it when you get down there.” Bob said as he dismissed Jim and walked off. 

“Fucking asshole.” Jim growled under his breath. 

“Keep calm, Jim. Just think what you get when we finally get to the hotel.” Blair said smiling up sweetly. 

“Let’s hurry, Chief.” Jim said grabbing his arm and pulling him down the aisle. 

Once downstairs, they waited for Blair’s bag. Blair picked it up as the two men walked over to the lost bag department and went in and stood in line. 

When it was finally Jim’s turn, he told the story of what happened in Cascade and the woman, named Sally said, “Sir, you have to wait to be sure it isn’t on the plane.”

“Sally, I know it isn’t on the plane. I saw them take off with it.” Jim said trying to keep calm. 

“Sir, you need to wait until all of the luggage is checked through. That will be about another half of an hour. Then come back in here and file the claim. Jim went to scream at her but Blair pulled him out of the room and said, “Jim, calm down. Jesus, you’re going to have a stroke. I can’t be in love with a dead man.”

Jim looked down at Blair and smiled for the first time since they landed. * God, how he loved this man. *

They waited for another forty-five minutes and then went back to the claims office. Jim filed the paperwork with Sally, the idiot and then they left being told that in two hours, they would have the bag delivered to their hotel. Jim had given them the room number, the phone number and the address. He left nothing to chance. In fact, as he was leaving, he gave them he and Blair’s cell phone numbers just in case. As they were leaving, Jim heard Sally say to her co-worker, “God, was he the biggest whiner you’ve ever seen or what?”

Jim turned around and stormed back into the room and said, “Sally, you have something you want to say to me?”

Sally’s face turned beet red and said, “No, sir. I’ll let you know as soon as your bag gets here.”

“Good.” Jim said and under his breath just loud enough for her to hear, said, “Whining bitch.”

Blair was waiting outside of the room and said, “You're going to get me pissed off if this continues.”

“Sorry. She said I was a whiner.” Jim whined. 

Blair couldn’t help it, he laughed very hard and loud. Jim cuffed him on the back of the head and said; “See if I feel bad for you when this ever happens to you.”

They both got into a cab and went to the hotel. Jim kept waiting for another bad thing to happen to them. Like no reservations and everything in town would be taken. But no, their room was there and it was so nice that even Jim was impressed. 

“Big man, get your ass in here and soak that sore butt.” Blair called out laughing. 

Jim walked into the bathroom and saw a wonderful hot tub in the huge bathroom. He started taking his clothes off right away and Blair said, “I’m going to tell them at the desk to accept the bag when it gets here. All right?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. You going to soak with me?”

“I planned on it unless you want to be alone.” Blair asked laughing at the look on Jim’s face. “I was kidding man.” Blair reached up and pulled Jim down so he could have total control of the kiss he had been wanting since they got on the plane. Jim opened his mouth, inviting Blair in. After a few minutes, Blair pulled away and said, “I’ll be right back. Get in the tub, hot stuff.”

Blair called down and left the message, stripped as fast as he could and climbed into the tub with Jim. He sat in front of Jim and Jim pulled him back so they were touching. Blair could feel Jim’s semi-hard cock already. Jim started nibbling on Blair’s neck and then found Blair’s mouth open and very inviting. As he started kissing him passionately, the phone rang. Both men just stared at each other and Jim said, “Who could that be?”

“Better answer it.” Blair said, sighing as he pulled away from Jim. Jim jumped out of the tub, pulled a towel around himself and ran to answer the phone. By the time he got there, it stopped ringing. Jim called down to the front desk, but they didn’t call him. So it had to be someone else. Jim then called the number for the claims department at the airline. He asked for Sally and said, “This is Jim Ellison, did my bag come in?”

“No, it didn’t, we expect it on the next flight.” Sally said. 

“And what do you suggest I wear in the meantime?” Jim asked angrily. 

“Well sir, I suggest maybe you sleep in your other clothes until we can take care of this.”

Jim slammed the phone down without saying goodbye. He hadn’t been this pissed off in ages. Then suddenly he realized that he didn’t know what time the next flight was. He called them back and Sally answered and Jim said, “What time is that next flight? And what time will they be able to deliver it to me?”

“Who is this?” Sally asked sarcastically. 

“Jim Ellison, and I want to know when I’m going to have my bag.”

Blair was sitting in the tub trying not to laugh. He knew it would just upset his friend and love more. So he tried to concern himself with doing something wild and crazy like whacking off. Maybe then Jim would come back into the bathroom. 

Jim was talking to stupid Sally until he smelled that smell he was so wild about, coming from the bathroom and knew that Blair must be having fun without him. Shit… Jim thought, this can’t be happening. “Sally, let me know as soon as it comes in, please?”

“Fine, sir. I’ll call as soon as it gets here. If I don’t call in the next hour or two, you’ll know it didn’t make it on those two flights.” Sally said. 

“What the fuck do you mean? Is it coming or not?” Jim asked almost screaming. And Blair said from the bathroom, “I know someone that's coming.”

“I have to go.” Jim said and hung up on Stupid Sally for the second time that night. He rushed into the bathroom and said, “You're toast, Sandburg.”

Blair stood up and continued stroking himself off. Jim grabbed him and pulled him into the bedroom. He dried Blair off and lay him on the bed. Then Jim said, “Oh fuck, guess what was in my bag?”

“Your clothes?” Blair said laughing. 

“Very funny, smart ass. No, I had the lube in there.”

“Well, I must have been a scout, because I packed some in mine.”

“Thank god, I really need you badly. I want to be inside you right now.”

Blair jumped up and got the lube from his bag and lay back down and Jim joined him. Jim was on his knees in between Blair’s legs, getting Blair ready for this, when the phone rang. Blair looked at him and said, “If you answer that, you’ll be fucking Ms. Palm and her five sisters for the next month.”

“Chief, it might be my bag. I need to answer it. “ Jim said as he reached for the phone. Blair got up the bed and stormed into the bathroom. “Ellison.” Jim said when he picked it up. 

“Mr. Ellison, this is Sally from the claims office. I wanted to let you know that I have someone on the line that can tell me a little more, so stay on the line and I should be able to tell you when it will be here for sure.”

“Thank you, Sally.” Jim said trying to be patient as she put him on hold. 

Blair walked out of the bathroom and started fucking himself, while Jim watched. Jim watched all of two minutes and hung up the phone, deciding that Blair was way more important than the fucking bag. 

Jim grabbed Blair, threw him back on the bed and started getting him ready again. As he took Blair’s cock into his mouth, while stretching Blair, the phone rang again. Blair’s cock popped out of Jim’s mouth and Blair said, “No way. You answer that, you’ll never get inside me. Do you hear me?”

Jim continued to stretch Blair until he felt that he could take Jim’s cock inside of him, and then the phone started ringing again. Jim really tried to ignore it but that was easier said than done. 

Blair was breathing hard and said, “Fuck me, Jim. Fuck me now.”

Jim lay his head on Blair’s belly and just groaned loudly. Blair said, “Jim, what’s wrong?”

I can’t concentrate, Blair. I’m sorry. I really tried, but I can’t do it. The ringing of the phone takes away from something. I’m sorry.” Having said this, he rolled over on his side and just lay there breathing hard. Blair wasn’t certain what to think of this. 

Blair got up and took the phone off the hook and went back to Jim and started kissing him. Jim finally started kissing him back and kept saying, “I’m sorry, baby.”

“It’s okay, Jim. Just fuck me, okay?”

“I’m really trying.” Jim said with a defeated tone in his voice. 

“Jim, do you want to do this tomorrow?” Blair asked. 

“No, I want you so much. I love you.” Jim said and started to get with the program again. He started getting hard again and had Blair all ready. He was just about to enter Blair when there was a knock at the door. Jim jumped off the bed and went to the door, looking out the hole and yanked the door open and said, “What?”

The night manager said, “Sir, you’re naked.”

“And the point of this would be?” Jim complained. 

“Sir, you have your phone off the hook and we’re trying to get a message to you. You need to call this number.” He then handed Jim the number and took off running down the hallway. 

Jim shut the door with a loud slam, and walked over to the bed. He glanced down at the number, but lay it back down by the phone and got back into bed. Blair had covered himself up when he heard the knock on the door. Jim yanked the covers off of Blair and started all over again. Both men were finally on the same page. Jim felt like this was going to be it. He pushed his cock up against Blair’s opening and was getting ready to enter him, when there was another knock at the door. “What the fuck do you want?” Jim yelled. 

“Sir we have some messages for you.”

“I don’t want any fucking messages. Don’t bother me for two hours. Please.” Jim called out. 

“But sir, this seems to be important. It’s from your boss.”

Jim pulled away from Blair and said, “I’m sorry, Chief.” Jim got up and put the hotel robe on and pulled the door open and took the notes from the night manager. 

Jim looked at this guy's name tag and said, “Jim, that’s an easy name for me to remember since it’s my name too. Now Jim, I don’t want to be bothered again, all night long. I don’t give a fuck who it is. Do you understand that?”

“Yes, sir, I get it. Sorry.” Jim, the manager, said as he turned and left the doorway. 

Jim went and sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. “Chief, I don’t fucking believe this. I never wanted anything so badly in my life and now all I want to do is have a good cry and then go to sleep.”

Blair started snoring. * Oh, that's just fucking perfect. Even my lover can’t stay awake. *

Jim called Simon and asked, “Simon, what’s going on?”

“The airline called and said they needed to know where you were because they lost your luggage. They can’t find it. I guess they left it here in Cascade but then it got lost somewhere. I just thought you would want to know.”

“Thanks, Simon. I’ll call them now. Night.” Jim hung the phone up and walked into the bathroom and ran new water into the tub. He needed to relax. Once he lowered himself into the tub, he felt himself relax a small bit and then he felt the tears fall down his face. Jim wasn’t much on crying but this was the most fucked up night of his life. 

The phone rang and woke Blair up. He picked it up and found stupid Sally on the phone. 

“What do you want?” Blair asked, very angry this time. 

“Would you please tell Mr. Ellison that his luggage can’t be found. We’ve looked everywhere and it’s nowhere.”

“Yes, I’ll tell him.” Blair said and hung up. Blair got up and walked into the bathroom and was shocked to see his lover sleeping in the tub, with tear tracks on his face. Blair woke him gently and helped him out of the tub. Once he was out, Blair dried him off and they walked into the bedroom and went into each other’s arms and fell asleep. The last thought on Blair’s mind was he vowed to make Jim’s day better tomorrow. 

I mean, what else could happen, right? 

Jim woke the next morning with Blair holding him in his arms. It was a very nice feeling. Jim forgot what had happened for about one minute and then remembered the nightmare of seduction Jim had hoped would be great. Instead he probably scared Blair off for good. 

Blair started stirring when he felt Jim trying to get up. “Where do you think you’re going, Jim?”

“To the bathroom, Chief. I have to take a leak. One of those nature things.” Jim said as he kept his back to Blair and walked sadly into the bathroom. 

When Blair heard the toilet flush, he knew it was his turn. Jim was brushing his teeth, and still wasn’t looking at his lover. Blair finished his business and followed Jim into the room again. He put his arms around Jim’s waist and hugged him hard. “Jim, things will be better today. I know it.”

“God, I hope so Chief, because they can’t get much worse.” 

Blair leaned over the nightstand and handed the lube to Jim and said, “Wanna try this again?”

They started making out like teens first. Jim was so needy this morning and Blair wanted to do things, Jim’s way. Jim couldn’t quite get enough of his love. He kept telling him how sorry he was for the night before. Blair finally said, “Jim, please, make love to me and let's move on.”

Jim started getting Blair ready, again. From the sounds that Blair was making, Jim knew that he was probably doing a good job with this. By the time he'd put three fingers in, Blair was begging. Jim coated his cock and started to push his way into Blair’s body. He barely started, when a knock on the door made both men jump. Jim flipped over on his back and just pounded his fists into the bed. Blair jumped up, put Jim’s robe on and pulled the door open. “What do you want? I’m about to get something I’ve wanted for about a year. Could you please leave us alone?”

“Sorry, here are your messages.” The person said coldly and started to turn and walk away. 

“Could you please hold all of our messages down at the desk? We’ll pick them up when we want them. Could you do that?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, sir, we can do that. Consider it done.”

Blair shut the door and smiled at his lover, who had covered himself up. Jim actually smiled back. 

“Jim, I really want this. I don’t want anything bothering us. I’m taking the phone off the hook and turning the television on full blast so everyone knows we’re in here. Now, big man, I want to be fucked. Do you suppose you could do that for me?”

Jim growled as he pulled Blair into his arms and said, “You got it, Chief. You're mine forever.”

They got back to business and before long, Jim was actually pushing his cock into Blair’s body and Jim thought he would die from the feeling of love, tenderness and life going through him all at the same time. 

“I’m not going to break, Jim. Show me how hard you can fuck me.”

Again, Jim growled as he began pounding into Blair’s body, not worrying about him anymore. He knew that if he hurt him, Blair would tell him. Jim trusted Blair for this. When Jim hit his pleasure spot, Blair howled and Jim almost came from that sound alone. He knew he wouldn’t last that long, so he reached around and started pulling on Blair’s cock and after three strokes, Blair came screaming. Jim followed very closely. Jim found himself almost close to tears. * What's up with you, Ellison? You don’t cry without a damn good reason. In fact, you don’t cry that much at all. Why cry over making love to Blair? You’re being past weird. *

Blair could feel the tremors going through Jim’s body and knew that Jim was trying to control his feelings but Blair knew that this was something that might need to be talked out. “Jim, that's the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me in my life. I love you so much.”

Jim started crying softly into Blair’s back. Blair said, “Jim, pull out of me and let me hold you.” Jim shook his head no, and Blair said, “Baby, I want to hold you.”

“Blair, I don’t want you to see me this weak.”

Blair pulled away from Jim, and when he felt Jim’s cock slide out of him, he turned over and went into Jim’s arms. He started kissing him and telling him how much he loved him, repeatedly. Then they started kissing and Blair was shocked when he felt Jim’s cock getting hard again. 

Jim, let me clean you up and then I’m going to play if that’s all right with you.”

Jim wouldn’t let go of Blair and said, “I love you, baby.”

“I know you do, Jim. I love you back. Things will work out. Don’t worry.”

Blair noticed that Jim’s cock was softening now, and he said, “Jim, is everything all right?”

“Yeah, I just want to lay with you. I don’t want to do anything, just lay with you. Is that good for you?”

They both went back to sleep for about an hour and woke up starving. After a nice long shower, they went down for breakfast. As they were sitting at the table, Blair said, “Jim, your luggage is lost.”

“No, it’s not lost, they just have to send it on and get it delivered here.”

“No, Jim, you’re not listening to me. They lost your fucking luggage. I’m sorry, big man, but we need to buy you some stuff today. Okay?”

“Do you believe this shit? God, what else could go wrong?” Jim asked angrily. 

“Jim, don’t tempt the gods. Behave yourself. Let’s go shopping, what do you say?”

So Jim spent a small fortune on some clothing that he really didn’t want to buy, but did because Blair liked it. The things a person does for love. Once they were set for the next three days, they went back to the room to put everything away. Once there, they decided what to do for the next few days and made a schedule, because Jim wanted to. Blair smiled at his lover and thought, * He’s so fucking anal. *

This was going to work out just fine. They would have fun and be alone. The alone part was the best part for both men. The next three days went smoothly and too quickly they were packing to go home. Jim had to pick up a new bag, because they never found his bag from the flight. 

They got to the airport with almost 2 hours to spare. Jim hated being late for anything. When they arrived, there were many people waiting in the line waiting for their check-ins and their boarding passes. They waited and talked to each other about the most fun they had during this trip. As always Jim lost track of time, while talking with Blair. He had a way of making everyone forget the time. When Jim looked down at his watch, he saw they only had about 30 minutes left before the flight. This was a huge airport, so Jim figured he better check to be sure that they’d be taken care of in time. 

“Ma’am, do you think we’ll have enough time for our flight to Seattle? Flight, 234?” Jim asked. 

“Sir, please stay in line and we’ll get to you as soon as we can.” 

Jim walked back to the line and thanked god that they were next. He had a bad feeling about this. When the woman said next, they both walked up there and handed the tickets to her. She glared at both men and said, “They're boarding your plane now. You’re late.”

“We weren’t late, we’ve been here for almost two hours. That should have been enough time.” Blair said angrily. 

“Well, there's no time for messing around. Here are your tickets and threw them at Jim and said, “Take off, start running for gate 79.”

Jim looked at her like she had lost her mind, “We don’t have baggage claim checks yet.”

“Do you want to catch your flight or what? Get running.” She screamed at them. “I’ll tell them to wait for you.”

Jim and Blair took off running for gate 79. They were both getting a little tired, this was a huge airport, and they didn’t know if they’d make it there in time. When they finally got to the gate, there was a big sign saying, they’re flight had been delayed for 45 minutes. Jim leaned over, putting his hands on his knees and tried to get control of his breathing. Blair just fell into a chair and said, “Shit, I can’t breathe.” Jim smiled over at him and Blair saw the look and smiled back. 

As Jim sat next to Blair, he said, “Do you suppose we better check our stuff up here since that woman rushed us so much?”

“Couldn’t hurt, big man.” Blair said still trying to breathe properly. 

Jim walked up to the counter and the women there, who had a tag on saying, Marsha, said “ Can I help you, sir?”

“Yeah, the woman downstairs was kind of rushing us and we need to make sure it’s all right for the trip home.”

Marsha took his tickets from his hand and started typing things into the computer. Before long she smiled at him and said, “Now I need the other ticket.”

“What are you talking about? These are the things she gave me downstairs.” Jim said getting angry all over again. 

Well, there is only one ticket and one boarding pass. The other ticket is missing.”

“Shit, I knew that something would happen again. I can’t believe this fucking airline.” Jim said leaning his head into a pole next to the counter. Blair walked up to him and asked what was going wrong. 

“Well, Blair it seems we don’t have a second ticket. We did when we walked in here, but now she says we don’t.” Jim said sarcastically. 

“Jim, that’s no problem, all they have to do is call downstairs and get the information from the woman there. Not a big thing.”

“Sir,” Marsha said looking at Blair, “could you please look in your backpack and see if you put it in there?”

“Ma’am, I don’t have it. She gave me nothing.” Blair said losing his temper also. 

“She had to have given it to you. I’m sure you just put it in that pack and forgot about it. Look, please.”

“Listen lady, she didn’t give me a fucking thing. Now you look in the stupid computer and find the damn ticket.” Blair said almost shouting. 

“There's nothing I can do for you. You’ll need to go to Customer Service and buy a new ticket and when you find the ticket in your bag, you can send it in for a refund.”

Blair yelled this time, “I don’t have a fucking ticket in my bag. She gave me nothing. You’re saying I have to buy a new ticket?”

“Yes, sir, it’s a $75.00 charge because you lost your ticket. Although I’m sure if you’d look in your bag, you’d find it.” Marsha said, not having a clue as to how close she was to pushing Blair over the edge. And not a good kind of edge. 

“Fine, you want to see if it’s in my bag, let's look in my bag, shall we?” Blair hollered. 

He started dumping out all things on her counter and throwing candy wrappers and gum wrappers all over her work station. He pulled everything out, and she could see the ticket was not in his bag. She smiled at him and said, “I guess you lost it.”

Blair started for her and Jim grabbed him before he got over the counter. Jim whispered into his ear, “Chief, we’ll take care of this when we get home. We’ll just pay the $75.00 and get the new ticket and boarding pass.”

“No fucking way, Jim. No fucking way.” Blair shouted and everyone in the waiting room looked at them. Jim grabbed his ticket from the woman and headed over to the Customer service desk and stood in line. 

“Jim, by the time we do this, we’ll have missed the plane anyhow. How can you just let her do that to us?” Blair asked really needing an answer. 

“Because Chief, they were all looking at us. We’re holding up the plane as it is. I could hear them all talking about how we should go and buy new tickets and get on with our lives. I couldn’t stand it anymore.”

“Jim, did I embarrass you?” Blair asked quietly. 

“No, Blair, you didn’t. But she thought we were both stupid and I was ready to deck her. Figured I better get out of there.”

The woman at the counter called them up. Jim and Blair moved up there. Blair just stood next to Jim as he explained the situation to her. He told her everything from the beginning to the end and she started typing into the computer. Before long she pulled out two tickets with boarding passes for this one and the connecting flight. As simple as that, this woman did her job. Did it so well that she had them running back to the get on the plane before they pulled away without them. 

Marsha said, “I see you bought your ticket. That’s good, now you can take care of things once you are home. “

Jim glared at her and said, “No, she just knew what she was doing and did a damn good job of finding everything quickly. We’re very impressed.”

“I’ll have to see what she did to get it up.” Marsha said. 

Jim and Blair both laughed all the way onto the plane, Marsha staring after them wondering why they would laugh about that. Made no sense to her. 

As Jim and Blair walked into the packed airplane, people were staring and giving them go to hell looks. But they both just took their seats and tried to relax. 

As they buckled in, and the plane started taking off, Jim leaned against the window and fell asleep. This had been one of the most stressful days of his life. Blair glanced over and watched Jim out of the corner of his eye. * God, he loved that man more than life itself. * Blair was very glad that they had come, no matter what. 

As Blair leaned into Jim’s strong arm and shoulder, Jim opened his eyes and said, “Everything will be fine, Blair. We’re almost home. What could happen now?”

“God, Jim, don’t tempt the gods. What are you thinking, man?”

Well, the airplane could crash and that would be a bummer, but at least they’d be together. 

As Jim fell asleep, his last thought was, * almost home. *

Jim woke to a sound he really hated hearing. He could hear the pilot speaking to the co-pilot. “Well, we need to tell the passengers something or they’ll start to panic.” said the first voice. 

“Fine, then announce that we need to fly somewhere else and get fuel so that we can land without going down in one of the worst ways.” The second voice said. 

Jim shook Blair and woke him up just as the pilot announced that they would be landing at another airport, in another city, so they could get fuel. The pilot then explained how they had been circling the airport in Seattle because of bad weather. 

Blair looked over at his friend and asked, “Jim, did we piss some god off?”

Jim couldn’t help but laugh. “Chief, it'll be fine. They just need to re-fuel, then we’ll come back, and the storm will probably be gone by then.”

“Do we have to stay on the plane when we land?” Blair asked anxiously. 

“Yeah, Chief, we don’t have enough time to rent a car, drive back to Cascade and get to work in the morning.”

“You know what’s going through my mind, right now, Jim?”

“No, but can we discuss it here?” Jim asked with a twinkle in his eye. 

Ignoring the cute look that Jim just had given him, Blair said, “I was thinking of Chevy Chase and the vacation movies. I think we could be in his next one. Want to write him a letter?”

“Hey, Chief, we had too many good things happen to get into one of his movies, right?” 

“Well, the day's still young, Jim. Don’t give up all hope yet.” Blair said curling into Jim’s body. Jim put a protective arm around his shoulder when the man across from them stared at the two men being so cozy. * God, I hate this. Why can’t we touch just like everyone else? No one would think anything, if Blair were a woman. Fuckers. *

Jim finally got Blair back to sleep and listened to the cockpit so that he’d know where they stood. Sometimes being a sentinel wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. He listened as the pilots talked to each other about anything and everything. The only thing that made Jim feel better about the entire thing was how calm the pilots were. So there was probably no reason to worry. He leaned back into the window and fell asleep. 

The next thing both men knew they woke to a plane landing. They sat on the stuffy plane while it refueled. Jim finally asked the Steward, “Can we get off the plane for some air?”

The steward looked at him like he was insane and said, “Not hardly, unless you want to be left behind. We’re leaving in a moment.”

Blair kept looking over at Jim, saw the sweat rolling down his face, and finally asked, “Jim, what’s up with you? You’re not afraid of flying.”

“I hate being closed in for two long, Chief. I really hate this. I think I’m a little claustrophobic.”

“No shit?” Blair asked, “That is like so cool to find out that you have a weakness I didn’t know about.”

“Oh I’m like so glad to make your day, Sandburg.” Jim growled. 

“Hey, I have an idea. As soon as we get into the air, we’ll meet in the bathroom.”

“I am not meeting you in the tiny little bathroom. There is no room for one, let alone two.” Jim complained, very quietly. Jim sure as hell didn’t want anyone else knowing what a sex fiend his lover was. 

“Fine, I knew you wouldn’t. You’re such a tight ass. Most of the time I like that about you but not today.” Blair said and pulled away from Jim as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“Chief, don’t do this. Not here. Not now. You always win. Couldn’t I win just once?” Jim pleaded.

“Sure, Jim, whatever you want.” Blair said resignedly and pulled even farther away from Jim. 

“Shit…” Jim said under his breath. Hearing this, Blair knew that he had just won again and they would be testing that mile high club. Blair knew better than to smile now. It would ruin everything. 

As soon as the plane took off Jim tried to get his mind off what his partner wanted to do. He was hoping that Blair would fall asleep, but no such luck. Blair was bouncing in his seat and wide-awake. * Fuck… *

Once the fasten seatbelt light went off, Blair got up and moved to the bathroom. He just stood there waiting for Jim. Soon, the door opened and Jim squeezed his bigger body into the small cramped quarters. Blair was able to move enough to lock the door, then begin pulling Jim’s jeans down, followed by his boxers. Once that was done, Jim did the same with Blair. 

“How do you want to do this, Blair?”

“Let me get positioned and you’re going to fuck me hard, fast and good, my man.”

Blair leaned over as far as he could towards the toilet. He wouldn’t admit that Jim was right. It was too fucking small. So, he leaned over and gave Jim a small tube of lube. Jim started stretching Blair out and was getting harder by the moment. He then realized that he didn’t even care if they were in a bathroom on a plane. * Ellison, what's happening to you? *

Lubing his cock up he started the slow process of pushing into his lover's body. Blair was so turned on, that he didn’t really care how much it hurt, he pushed back to meet Jim’s hard, strong, thick cock. Once he was in all the way, Blair said, “Jim, would you move before I have to shoot you?”

Jim started moving slowly and then picked up the pace as Blair begged him to do it harder. Jim could hear two women outside the bathroom door, listening to them and he was pissed off, but still pounded into his lover. Jim was extremely quiet, but he couldn’t say the same thing about Blair. Blair was moaning and making his sweet love sounds that drove Jim wild. Jim reached around and started stroking Blair’s cock until Blair was right there on the edge. He then hit Blair’s prostate just right and Blair howled as he came all over Jim’s hand. Jim had no control after that; he started pounding so hard that he was afraid that he would hurt Blair. But Blair didn’t seem to mind, and as Jim came he whispered, “I love you, Blair. I love you so much.” 

Jim then lost his footing and both men fell onto the top of the toilet. Blair started laughing and said, “Okay, you were right. Not enough room.”

When Blair stood up, Jim started laughing so loud that it took Blair off guard. Looking down at himself, he saw what Jim was laughing at. When they had fallen into the toilet, Blair being on the bottom had hit the water with his cock. Blair now was the proud owner of a blue cock. Even Blair had to laugh and said,   
”Please tell me this won’t stay on there long.”

“Like I would know, Chief. I’ve never had a blue dick.” Jim said laughing hysterically. 

There was a knock on the door and the steward said, “Could you please exit the restroom? It’s time to get in your seats.”

Hearing the word seats set off their laughter again. Jim cleaned them off as best as he could and they got themselves together and exited the bathroom. The steward and two flight attendant’s looked at them and had huge smiles on their faces. Jim couldn’t even look at them once they were out of that small room. 

He walked back to his seat, but Blair stayed behind and asked them if he could have a glass of water. He wanted Jim to have time to be buckled in before he killed him. Blair knew that Jim was going to never let him hear the end of this. And what the fuck would he do with a blue dick?

He finally got back to his seat and sat down, buckling his seat belt as soon as he could. He looked over at Jim and saw the smile on Jim’s face. Blair knew at that moment that Jim wasn’t mad at him at all. In fact, Jim looked quite happy with him. Jim leaned over and kissed him. Knowing damn well that everyone was looking. He didn’t care. Blair just melted into a big ole pile of goo. 

Once they landed, they had to run for the next plane connection. When they finally got to the right gate, they were informed that it was going to be delayed two hours. 

“Man, you have to be fucking kidding.” Blair complained. 

“It’ll be all right, Blair. We’ll go have dinner while we wait.” Jim said trying to sound positive. 

“Jim, has this been the vacation from hell or what?”

“Well, not for me, I get to take home a souvenir like no other.”

“What are you talking about, man?” Blair asked totally confused. 

Jim leaned into Blair and whispered; “One blue dick will have plans for my ass tonight.”

Blair got hard immediately. “I’m going to kick your ass, Jim. You’re a demon, you know that right?”

“Yes, I do, but it took your mind off being pissed off about the plane, didn’t it?”

“Okay, hot stuff, want to go and find somewhere good to eat. I love airport food.” Blair said, laughing. 

They walked with their arms around each other, not caring what anyone thought about them doing this. Jim loved having Blair this close and this trip was good for that if nothing else. Jim was loosening up. Everything happens for a reason. 

The two men went into a nice little bar/restaurant and had dinner. They ate in silence just thinking about all that had happened in the last four days. The flights had been nightmares, but both men would agree that the sex was fan-fucking-tastic. So, good things do come to those who wait. 

As they boarded the small plane, Jim turned down his senses as low as he could. He knew that this plane would hurt his ears. He was prepared. 

After they took off, Jim looked at his watch and realized they’d be in Cascade in less than an hour. He was excited to get home. And for some odd reason, he wanted to take Blair in their bed at home. He turned to Blair and whispered, “How do you feel about having a recap of the last four days in our bed when we get home?”

“Oh man, you are like so going to get it.” Blair said, glancing down and seeing his hard cock trying to break out behind the zipper. 

Jim laughed to himself and just leaned into Blair for a change and fell asleep. Blair watched the man and wondered if everyone else that was in love felt the same as he did. * God, how he loved this man. *

Jim slept all the way through the landing. Blair kissed him once everyone else was off the plane. They both got up and one flight attendant said, “Do you believe we’ll have the best story to tell at the party tonight?” 

As Jim walked by he said, “We were glad to make your lives so much fuller.” Laughing, both men walked out of the plane. All of the attendant’s faces were beet red. 

Jim and Blair headed down to the luggage carousal, so they could head home and have a fun night. When they got there, they waited and waited and waited. Everyone else had taken their luggage and finally Jim went to the claim department and said, “All right, we have waited this whole time and we don’t have any luggage on the plane.”

The person looked at Jim’s tags and said, “Oh yeah, they informed us that it’s coming on a later flight. Would you like that delivered as soon as it gets here?”

Both men said at once, “No.”

Jim said, “I’ll pick it up here tomorrow after work. Is that all right?”

That will be just fine, sir.” The man said, smiling. 

Jim and Blair walked out of the office and Blair said, “So, who was it that said, what could go wrong?”

“Not me. I wouldn’t have said that. Not me, you tell me I’m a pessimist. It must be you. You’re the optimist.” Jim said laughing as they walked out to the parking lot. 

They started walking up and down where they thought they'd left the truck but they couldn’t find it anywhere. “Oh, this is fucking perfect.”

“Well now, Jim, we know that no one wants your truck, so we just forgot where we put it, right?” 

“Why wouldn’t anyone want my truck? That’s bullshit. It’s a classic.”

“Jim, it might be a classic, but it’s not most people’s idea of a great classic. Sorry, just telling you the truth.”

They walked back into the airport and reported the truck as stolen. The manager of the parking lot came to meet with Jim. 

His name tag said, Mr. Cleo Thompson. 

“Hello, Mr. Thompson, my name's Jim Ellison and I believe that my truck might have been stolen.”

“Would you describe the truck to me? We had a couple of accidents this week and had to tow two vehicle’s.” Mr. Thompson asked. 

Jim started describing his truck and the man had a pained look on his face and said, “Sir, that’s one of the vehicle’s that had to be towed. There was a great deal of damage done to it. I’m so sorry.”

“What happened to it? Just tell me that the people are insured.”

“Well, it was a freak electrical storm. So, no, it would have to come out of your insurance. The lightning hit your truck and started a fire inside and outside of it.”

Jim just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Suddenly, without warning, Blair fell on the floor with his shoulder’s shaking. Jim ran to his side and said, “Chief, what’s wrong?”

Then Jim realized that Blair was laughing his ass off. He stormed off and grumbled to the man at the desk until he pointed him in the direction of the rental cars.

“I’m sorry about your vehicle, Mr. Ellison.” Mr. Thompson said as they walked down the hall. He couldn’t help but smile as he saw Jim smack the back of Blair’s head as he laughed. 

“Man, do you believe all of this bad karma we’ve had in the last four days, Jim? This is like a true Chevy Chase Movie. I think we could just have a new one written up for them.”

Jim just glared at Blair and asked what type of cars they had for rent. Finally choosing a Dodge Durango, Jim paid for two weeks, and they got the keys, as they walked to the parking garage. 

Once they found the Durango, they got in and buckled up. Neither man was leaving anything to chance. The drive home was pretty quiet until Blair said, ”Jim, do you think you would have any reactions to that blue stuff on my dick?”

Jim looked over at Blair like he’d grown another head. “Chief, why in the fuck did you say that? Why not just ask those gods of yours to do that for you?”

“Sorry. I shouldn't tempt the gods. I already knew that. I just don’t want anything to happen to you.”

When they drove up to the loft, they parked and got out. Jim looked upstairs and said, “Simon's up there.”

“Why would Simon be in our apartment?” Blair asked. 

They hurried upstairs and walked into the loft, as Simon said, “Don’t panic. We’ve already gotten most of the water off the floors. Your neighbors upstairs flooded all of you tenants out.”

Jim and Blair looked around and saw a soaked apartment. Jim sat down on the soggy sofa and put his head into his hands and asked, “Why me?”

“Why did something else happen?” Simon asked. 

Blair couldn’t help it; he started laughing hysterically. Simon went over and smacked him in the face and said, “Sandburg, don’t fall apart on me. I need you to help me with Jim.”

“Simon, don’t slap Blair again.” Jim said standing up. 

“What's wrong with you two? You act like you’re in some twilight zone movie.” Simon said. 

“That’s what it’s been like Simon, the Sandburg-Ellison Zone.” Jim said starting to laugh as he walked into the bathroom. 

Both Simon and Blair listened and watched for him to come out, and when he didn’t come out for ten minutes, Blair yelled through the door. “Jim, are you all right?”

“What do you think, Sandburg?”

“Come on out, man. We’ll go get a hotel room and we’ll talk about all of this while drinking a beer.” Blair said trying to sound comforting. 

“Blair, with my luck, there'd be a recall on the beer and I'd need my stomach pumped. 

Simon stared at the two men and asked, “Is someone going to fill me in on what’s been going on?”

So they all sat at the kitchen table while Jim called about a hotel room. Blair told him everything that had gone wrong more or less. He did leave the sex stuff out as not to embarrass Jim. 

When Jim got off the phone he sat down and said, “So did you tell him about your blue pecker yet?”

Blair smacked Jim on the back of the head and said, “Ellison, I don’t believe you said that.”

Simon laughed and said, “I don’t want to know about this. Leave me in peace.”

They all walked downstairs with their few belongings, and Simon said, “Hey, I like this new vehicle.”

“Fuck you, sir.” Jim said as he climbed into the truck.”

Blair smiled at Simon and said, “Sir, it’s been a really hard and long three days. Then when he realized what he had said he started laughing his ass off. Simon flushed and said, “You know what? Why don’t you two take the next few days off?”

“Cool, that would be great. I need to relax that big man.” Blair said jumping into the truck. 

On their way to the hotel, Jim said, “So Chief, what else could happen?”

“Jim, please don’t tempt those gods again. We could make this into a really fun night. Know what I mean?”

“Yeah, I do, Chief, but I figure I won’t be able to get it up or something. I just keep waiting for the next bad thing to happen. It’s like a walking nightmare.”

Blair started laughing hard about that and said, “Oh Jim I don’t’ think we’ll have to worry about that at all. Now hit that gas pedal, I want some good loving.”

Jim hurried there, but was still trying to be careful. I mean, he already knew that something else could happen. * If he didn’t know better, he would think he and Blair weren’t meant to be together. *

 

They got to the hotel in one piece, making both men terribly happy. Jim checked them in and said, “Hey, we have a suite. The insurance company's sparing no expense. They're paying it all. 

“How long will we be here, hot stuff?” Blair asked as they got on the elevator. 

“Two weeks while everything is redone in the loft. In the meantime, we have to buy new furniture and everything else that was ruined.” Jim said as he pushed his love out of the elevator when they got to the 14th floor. 

“No way man, we can’t stay on this floor. This is really the 13th floor. Jim, please, ask them for a different room.” Blair pleaded. 

“Blair, you know that’s hogwash. Now let's get to our room and settle in.”

They got outside the room and Jim slid the keycard into the slot. Nothing happened. He slid it in again and still nothing. After about five minutes, he was pissed and said, “I’ll go down and get a new keycard.” 

“No way I’m staying up here alone. Not on the 13th floor.” Blair said trailing after Jim. 

“Chief, if you don’t stop with the 13th floor business, I’m going to toss you off the roof.”

“Geeze, you’re a little touchy tonight, aren’t you?” Blair asked walking fairly far away from Jim. 

“So are you coming along or staying?” Jim growled out. 

“I’m going. You know you should be nicer, so I can forgive you when you can’t get it up later.” Blair said looking at Jim evilly. 

“I can’t believe you’re talking about that.” Jim said astounded. 

“Hey, you were the one that mentioned it. I was just feeding it back to you.”

Reaching the front desk, Jim asked for a new Keycard and they got him a new one right away. The two men walked back into the elevator and went up to their room. Again, Jim slid the keycard into the slot and again, nothing happened. Jim leaned his head on the door and just stood there. He didn’t say anything or do anything. Finally ,Blair couldn’t stand it any longer. “Jim, want me to go and let them know it doesn’t work?”

“Yeah, I’ll just wait right here.” Jim said, head still bowed against the door. 

Blair went downstairs and demanded a new room. The manager finally gave in, just to get rid of him. He stopped on that floor and picked Jim up and they went up to the 17th floor. Getting off the elevator, they used the keycard and it actually worked. “See Jim, I told ya. The 13th floor's bad luck.”

“Shut up, Sandburg.” Jim said storming into the place and looking around.”

Blair looked around too and realized it wasn’t a suite at all. It was just a room. A plain room with one small bed in it. 

“Sandburg, what the hell happened to our suite?” Jim bellowed. 

“I’ll call right now, Jim. I’m really sorry, big man.” Blair said as he picked the phone up and dialed the front desk. Asking for the manager, he finally got a hold of him. “What happned to our suite? What do you mean that other one was the only one?”

“Sir, it was the last suite, there were no more left.” The man said. 

“But we couldn’t get the door to open up. What were we supposed to do, sleep in the hallway and just point to it and say, cool suite?” Blair asked sarcastically. 

“Mr. Sandburg, you’re the one that asked for another room, am I right?”

“Mr. Manager, I asked for a room, not a closet with a twin bed in it. Did you see the size of my partner? We can’t fit on this bed alone, let alone together.” Blair said angrily and then realized what he had just said. * Fuck…*

“It sounds like a personal problem to me.” The manager said. 

“Fine, we’ll stay at another place. Believe me everyone at the stationhouse will hear about this too. You’ll be sorry. Remember that it’s better to have policemen as your allies.”

Jim just stared at Blair like he was insane. * Blair just threatened someone with no police protection. *

Jim got up and took the phone away from Blair. “What's your name? This is Detective Ellison.”

“Detective Ellison, I’m Mr. Rogers.”

“Well, Mr. Rogers, I need to ask you a favor.” Jim said swatting at Blair who was giggling uncontrollably at the name of the manager. “We’d like a room with a king sized bed. I don’t care about a suite.”

“I think that could be arranged. Thank you for your politeness. Your partner has much to learn.”

“Yeah, well, he’s young, Mr. Rogers. He probably used to watch you on television.” Jim said. He hadn't been able to hold it in. This guy was a fuckiing prick. 

“All right that does it. Get out of my hotel.” Rogers said. 

“Gladly.” Jim said as he slammed the phone down. He looked over at his partner who was howling on the floor, having fallen off the edge of the bed with laughter. “What?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, I never knew you had it in you. But that was one of the cutest and funniest things you’ve ever done. I want to jump your bones right now.” Blair said jumping up from the floor. 

“Well too bad, cuz we just got ourselves kicked out of this establishment.”

“Hey, what do you think about renting a house until we get ours back?” Blair asked. 

“Maybe an apartment, but I don’t think we need a house.” Jim said. 

“Okay, we’ll start looking tomorrow. How is that?”

“That’s fine, Chief. Now let's go find us a hotel. I’m really tired.” Jim said as he grabbed Blair and pulled him out of the room. 

They started down the road and pulled into a nice hotel and went in. They were informed there was a convention in town and there were no rooms anywhere available. They kept looking up and down hotel row. But no one had anything. Jim was becoming more quiet by the moment. 

“I’ve got an idea, Jim. Let’s stop by Simon’s house or Joel’s and ask if we can sleep there till tomorrow.”

Instead Jim drove the other direction and stopped in front of his dad’s house. “Jim, what the fuck are you doing at your dad’s house?”

“Well, he has spare rooms, Chief? Do you have any better idea’s?”

“No, I guess not. So we sleep in separate rooms tonight? Jim, man, I wanted you bad tonight.”

“Chief, it’s just for tonight, okay? My dad doesn’t know about us, I really don’t want him to find out tonight. I’m not in the mood.”

“Fine.” Blair said as he stormed up to the front door. Jim rang the doorbell and finally his dad looked out the window. Opening the door, they heard, “Jimmy, what are you doing here?”

“Hey, Dad. We don’t have anywhere to sleep tonight and wondered if we could stay here for at least tonight.”

“Come on in, both of you. Hi, Blair, how are you?” William asked. 

“Spiffy, sir. We’ve had one hell of a night let me tell you.” Blair answered. 

“Dad, we’re really tired. Do you mind if we fill you in...in the morning?” Jim asked. 

“Oh Jimmy, I had no idea you were coming and I had two of the bedrooms painted, so you and Blair will have to share your old room. Do you mind?”

Blair bounced in front of Jim and said, “That'll be just fine, sir. We’ll see you in the morning.”

Jim watched his love walk up the stairs and he looked over at his dad and said, “Dad, I don’t smell any paint.”

“That’s because there isn’t any. I’m not stupid Jim. I might not have been the best dad, but I’m a fairly intelligent man, I know when someone's in love. When I look at you, looking at Blair, I see a man in love.”

Jim just stood there with his mouth hanging open. “Jimmy, shut your mouth. You’re going to catch flies. Night, Son.” William said as he walked up the stairs. 

Jim was left to lock up the house. He checked everything before joining Blair upstairs. Thankfully, he had a double bed in his room. But when he walked in there was a king sized bed in the place of his old bed. Jim walked down to his dad’s room and knocked on the door. 

"Come in, Jimmy.”

As Jim walked in, he saw a very tired man before him. “Dad, are you all right?”

William smiled at his son, as he said, “I’m fine, Jimmy. Just tired. Now what are you in here for?”

“What happened to my bed from my room?”

“I replaced it when I realized that you and Blair were an item, in case you would ever need to sleep here. I’m glad I did now.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Jim said. He hugged him and said, “Goodnight.”

William watched his son walk out of the room and thought, it’s okay, it’s still Jimmy. It doesn’t matter that he’s sleeps with a guy. But William decided that he’d have to tease his son, he had to. It was his duty to drive Jim nuts. 

When Jim got up to his old room, Blair was already sleeping. * Figures. He promises me sex and sleeps through it. *

Jim woke the next morning to his dad making breakfast. The house smelled wonderful. He listened for Sally, but it was just William. William was cooking? Now that was interesting. Before long, Jim heard a soft knock at the door and he said, “Come on in, Dad.”

William walked in with a large breakfast tray and said, “Captain Banks told me about some of the stuff that’s happened in the last few days, I figured you could use a nice break.”

Thanks, Dad.” Jim said smiling and sitting up. As he did this, he nudged Blair in the ribs. “Waaaaaatttt?” Blair mumbled

“Breakfast is here.” Jim said. 

Blair opened his eyes and saw William standing there putting a tray over Jim and smiled at the sight. “I’ll be right back with your breakfast, Blair.”

Jim looked down at the tray and saw pancakes, eggs, bacon, muffins and juice. This was so nice of his dad. 

When William started up the stairs, Blair was sitting up, trying to tame his hair and picking food off of Jim’s plate when he walked in. “Here you go, Blair. Just yell if you need something else.” William said leaving the room. 

“Thanks, William.” Blair called out. 

“Thanks, Dad.” Jim said, still wondering what was going on. He could tell that something was going to happen.

Suddenly the hallway and room was filled with the sounds of Macho Macho man, by the Village People. When that was done, YMCA played. William walked in and said, “Enjoying breakfast, boys?”

“Dad, you’re going to get it when you least expect it.” Jim said scowling at him. 

“It was worth it, Jimmy. The look on your faces is priceless.” William said laughing. 

Jim laid his tray on the floor, took Blair’s away and took Blair into his arms. They began kissing and William knew that he’d been one upped by his son again. He left the room and Blair said. “Now that’s what I call a kiss, big man.”

“You’re going to get so much more than that, Blair. So much more.” Jim said as he continued kissing him. 

“God, I hope so. I’d hate to think that this is as good as it gets.” Blair said laughing. 

There was a soft knock at the door and Jim said, “Come on in, Dad.”

“Jimmy, I don’t mean to intrude but they called about your loft this morning. I had all of your calls transferred here. Anyhow, they won’t be done with everything for three weeks so I’d like you both to stay with me.”

“Dad, we can’t put you out like that.” Jim said quickly. 

“What? You’d rather stay at a cold hotel than in your own room?” William asked hastily. 

“William, I think it’s great. We’d be glad to stay. But I have to ask one thing. Don’t tease Jim with the Village People. He hates them.” Blair said laughing. 

“I don’t hate them, I just don’t want to have them rubbed in my face.” Jim said very seriously. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t do that again, Jimmy. I just had to get it out of my system. Now is it settled that you’ll be staying with me?”

“Sure, Dad. Thanks.” Jim said smiling at his father. 

As soon as his dad left the room, Jim pulled Blair into his arms and they snuggled on the bed. “This might not be so bad, eh, Chief?”

“Hell no, Jim. It’s a hell of a lot better than the damn plane.” Blair said laughing. 

All William could hear downstairs was, “How the hell do I get that blue off, Jim? I don’t want it to be blue. Come on, stop laughing.”

William didn’t have a clue as to what he was talking about and figured he was better off not knowing. 

Yes, indeed, Jim’s old room was better than the plane. 

 

End The Plane


End file.
